Question: $ \left(\dfrac{5}{8}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{8}{5}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{8}{5}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{8}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{64}{25}$